Kyo's true form the way it should have been
by Connie Airline
Summary: Tohru has already seen and accepted Kyo's true form.But what if there was a fatal accident involving it? What if only one thing could fix it? Read to find out. Mild Akito spoilers, Kyo spoilers. Kyoru. My first fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**Obanwa, and Konichiwa! I do not own Fruits Basket, nor do I own any of the characters, and if I did, I would be busy making out with Kyo right now… Enjoy! **

Tohru let out a small, happy sigh as she walked down the path in the forest. Today she had worked extra hard, since one of the other janitors at the building hadn't been there. It made her feel good, but her arms were sore. _What a beautiful lily,_ thought Tohru as she picked it up and tucked it into her hair.

"Eep!" peeped Tohru, as her bag hit the dirt path, all her possessions scattered about. Her biology homework, her house key, her picture of her Mom, two pads, and her cat figurine that she now carried with her everywhere she went. All of a sudden, Kyo was there, helping her collect her belongings. He left the pads for her to pick up, but he looked at her curiously as he fingered the cat figurine. Blushing, Tohru quickly stuffed it in her bag, along with the pads.

"Thank you, Kyo! I didn't know you would be here, tonight!" Tohru felt her face go tomato red.

"Yeah, well I was going to pick you up from work tonight. I was running a little late, though. That da...n Yuki's fault." Kyo was still looking at her in that way.

"It's starting to rain," commented Tohru, popping open her umbrella. "Here, I don't think you brought one." She gestured for Kyo to come, and he ducked under the warm, dry shelter.

"Who's that?" Tohru was peering into the fog, where a slim, elegant silhouette was walking towards them. "Is that… no, it couldn't be Akito, could it?" Kyo looked frightened, and Tohru thought she knew why.

"Tohru…" he began. But Tohru didn't want to hear what would have come next. She could guess accurately enough. High school was coming to an end in a couple weeks, and she knew what that meant, though Kyo didn't know that she knew.

As she sprinted through towards Akito, Tohru could feel the cold drops of rain mixing with the hot tears spilling out of her eyes at the thought of Kyo leaving. "Akito," she cried. " AKITO!" louder this time. When she finally reached "him" she tried to push 'him' away as she had done the first time they had met. Away from her, but mostly away from Kyo.

"Idiot," he said. "Get out of my way." With a single smack he sent Tohru flying into the mud, a drop of scarlet blood sliding down her face. Akito walked on as if nothing had happened. "Cat. I'm not here for the reason you're thinking… you still have two weeks to beat the rat." He smirked, not believing that Kyo would ever beat Yuki. "I hold true to my word. I hope you can hold true to yours, too. Ah, I see you don't know what I mean? You told me you didn't love Tohru. You agreed with me that she was a monster."

Tohru lifted her bloody, tearstreaked face. She looked hurt.

"BAST...! YOU WOULD HAVE KILLED HER!" Kyo wouldn't let Akito do this to Tohru… or him.

When Kyo's fist plunged into Akito's stomach, his bracelet gleamed in the dull moonlight. Too late, Tohru realized what was about to happen.

Akito pulled the bracelet from Kyo's wrist. It seemed to fall in slow motion, bouncing in the mud, until it lay still.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, my friends! I plead you to suggest this story to as many people as is humanly possible, (yes, Kimi. You can use the intercom!) I do not own Fruits Basket, though I wish I did… for purposes that are better left unknown…

Frightened, Tohru watched as the transformation began. Kyo's eyes bulged, his body hunched over, and his wind breaker ripped along the seams. Standing before her was Kyo the monster, not Kyo the cat, or Kyo the human.

This was nothing new for Tohru, as all you manga fans who have read past the seventh volume of Furuba know… But it didn't get easier to watch Kyo suffer.

Akito chuckled. " Not so tough now, are you?" Kyo hunched over, ashamed. He mumbled something that sounded like, " pile of hill poo."

"What?!"

Kyo calmly repeated himself. "I'll kill you."

" I'm sure." Akito chuckled again, but this time he sounded less sure of himself. Kyo lunged at Akito, and Tohru screamed. She didn't want Kyo to get hurt.

"MONSTER! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH THE HEAD OF THE FAMILY?! YOU ARE NOTHING, WORTHLESS BEAST! GET OFF OF ME!" This only made Kyo attack harder. Akito's left arm was bent at an awkward angle. Not that anyone else cared.

"I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU INSULT TOHRU!"

Akito gasped in pain. "You'll kill me like you killed your mother? Is that what you want?"

Kyo stomped his clawed foot, squashing a rat that let out a final squeal, and lay still.

"I…" Kyo turned on his blood stained heels and thundered off through the trees.

" Coward. Afraid of his own problems…"

"Don't… talk about Kyo… like that…" Tohru was staggering towards Akito, holding onto a tree for support. She was still bleeding from the slap she had received earlier. "He… can't help it! He can't help if he was born cursed! It's not his fault!" Tohru was sobbing now. "I lo… he…"

There was no sound except for the pounding of the rain, and something that Tohru couldn't quite name. It started out quiet, and got louder, and louder, and louder until it turned into a full out, hysterical laugh. Akito fell to the ground laughing, pounding the muddy path with her fists. She pointed at Tohru, and started to say something, but lost herself in laughs again. Akito screamed, and slapped her thighs, muttering something about how Mogeta should die.

Then Akito regained her composure, and walked calmly towards Tohru. She pounded her to the ground, slapping her face, stepping on her chest. "STAY AWAY FROM MY ZODIAC, GIRL! THEY'RE MINE! ALL OF THEM! There's a bond… we should always be together… my zodiac and I… ALWAYS!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings, iet fricia! ( greetings, my friends!) Kyo is mine! MINE I TELL YOU! But Fruits basket, and all the characters in it are not. ( Kyo is my boyfriend, though!) Enjoy chapter three! ( Anyone is up for grabs… fatality!)**

"They all belong with me," shouted Akito to the barely conscious Tohru. "All of them!"

Kyo, still in monster form, ran up to them, panting. He felt horrible for leaving Tohru alone with Akito. But when he saw what had happened to her, he felt worse, if that were possible. Her face was a mess, and Kyo glimpsed a bit of her exposed rib bone through a rip in her torn, bloody shirt.

" WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER, YOU BAS…! NOW I REALLY WILL KILL YOU!" Akito didn't hesitate, because she had a plan… a despicable, disgusting, twisted plan… She merely stood there.

Kyo swiped at Akito with his clawed hand, but Akito pushed him into tohru's feebly stirring body. She gasped, hoping Kyo wouldn't hurt himself. Of course, the idioticly happy Tohru would worry about someone who's completely fine when she her self has been beat to a pulp. Wow.

As Kyo fell on Tohru, his sharp, white claw pierced her heart, blood spurting outward, spraying them all. Akito looked shocked for a moment, then giggled and walked away. "I can always count on my zodiac to entertain me! Tee hee!"

Kyo's warped figure changed back to his handsom, human one, as he stood up. He was too disgusted with himself to speak. He sat back down, beside the bloody Tohru. Then stood back up again. He couldn't help it. Tears pricked his eyes. Ashamedly, he wished for Shou-Shou to come and comfort him, as he had when he was little.

Kyo picked up a stone and threw it as hard as he could. It tunneled a few inches into the ground. Kyo felt empty. What had he done?


	4. Chapter 4

**Quack. I love Fruits Basket, but I sadly do not own it. Enjoy! ( I say this so happily, when I have just put these character's through misery. Oops..)**

Tohru felt lazy, a feeling she wasn't so familiar with. There was always something to do, something to cook. Not now… but there was something missing. Could it be half the blood in her body? Could it be a large patch of skin? Could it be that her rib was lying on the ground beside her? Though those were all missing, they didn't seem as vital as something else… something she couldn't name… Kyo! Where was Kyo?

She looked around and saw Kyo standing over her, a horrified expression on his face. But she had a feeling that Kyo couldn't see her move. She wasn't even sure if she was moving. Then Kyo reached down and did something he had never done before. He kissed her.

This shocked Tohru more than anything else that had happened that night. Now being beaten to a pulp and being accidentally killed by the one she loved (Kyo) were nothing. Not important anymore. Now she didn't even mind that Kyo had seen her pads. (hehe, I just had to put that in ;) )

Kyo's lips were warm on hers as he pulled her limp, muddy face to his, trying not to hug her. "Tohru…" he murmured. "I'm sorry."

Tohru forgot to say anything at first, she was still to shocked. But then- "Eh?!"

Kyo stared.

Tohru stared.

Kyo started to say something, but whatever it was was forgotten. How was this possible? Tohru was moving? He had just stepped on her, hadn't he? Pierced her heart? And here she was, as idiotic as ever. And more importantly, alive. This went against all the laws of nature. Tohru was a bloody mess, a bruise blooming on her cut up face where Akito had slapped her, her rib lying on the ground. WHAT THE BLOODY HECK WAS GOING ON?!

Tohru smiled tentatively. "Are… are you alright, Kyo Kun?" She took in his bare, muddy chest, his shocked expression, and that strange look again. Kyo handed her the cat ornament. "Thank you."

"Moron." Kyo carefully kissed her again. "I… I love… I love you, Tohru," blurted Kyo, the last words came out faster than he could control. Tohru didn't say anything, she didn't want to spoil the moment.

Kyo half dragged, half carried Tohru home, immideatly calling Hatori-san. He arrived with bags full of equiptment and a grim look on his face, not that that was a surprise. Kyo bathed and went to bed, only to dream of his mother. _…If you don't… __**I'll never forgive you… **_This had to be a warning. He couldn't love Tohru. He couldn't. How could he, the cursed cat, think he had the right to love anyone, ever again?

He then remembered Kyoko san. _But in this big, unfair world, there was still someone kind enough to need me… _Could anyone ever need him? Could Tohru?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, my friends! I know, I know, it's getting cheesy. If you didn't get that from the story, it was True love's kiss all over again. You'll all hate me now, but DON'T BLAME ME! I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET! And that was the disclaimer creatively worked into my random writing about cheese and snow white…. But back to the subject, ENJOY!!**

"Kyon-kichi! How nice to see you looking so bright eyed and bushy tailed this early in the morning!" Kyo opened his sleep deprived eyes only to see Ayame Sohma standing above him in a long, hot pink dress. "Yes, I know dear. No need to tell me how amazing I am!"

"What the… WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AT TWO A.M?"

"Why, I am looking for my dearest brother so we can share some brotherly love!"

Kyo groaned. "Then go look in his room, why don't you?"

"My dearest Yuki wasn't in his room, so I decorated it with pictures of myself. Then I decided to look in here, in case the two of you might be having some special _cousin bonding time!"_ Ayame found himself on the ground before he even knew what hit him.

"So where's my dearest Yuki?"

"I DON'T KNOW, SO JUST GET THE FRIGGIN HECK OUTTA HERE AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kyo stormed into Tohru's room, to find Kisa and Kagura kneeling on her bed and playing Rich man Poor man.

"Oh, Kyo- kun! You came!" Tohru's eyes lit up. "Isn't it wonderful that Ayame-san came all this way?"

"Wha- yeah. Yeah, I guess it is," said Kyo, smiling despite himself.

"Kyo's got the hooooots! Kyo's got the hooooots!" sang Momiji, popping out of nowhere.

"You mean _hots._" Kagura corrected.

"Yeah, yeah, same thing-"

"AND HE'S MINE!" Kagura jumped off the bed, boxing Kyo's ears.

"Kagura -" Tohru began.

"GET THE HECK OFF ME! I'M NOT MARRYING YOU!"

Kagura looked wounded. Then she smiled. " I know you don't mean it, so, where's Yuki?"

Tohru gasped, remembering the rat Kyo had stepped on the previous night. She and Kyo shared a horrified glance. "Oops."

**So, I hope you enjoyed this story. Keep looking for my works, I hope to write some more, (all, of course, proving fatal to Yuki) My friends all say I'm like Tohru... I bet you can see that from this story, can't you? Hehe... **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people, I was going to make chapter five be the last, but I was told that someone "couldn't wait for the next chapter" so I'm making more! Thanks, that made me feel really good to know people are reading my story. By now you know that I don't own the amazing series Fruits Basket, though I think it's safe to say I own this story… Enjoy it!**

"One – chan, what's 'oops'?" asked Kisa, tugging on Tohru's sleeve.

Tohru teared up. "I… I… Kyo…"

"I stepped on him in rat form," said Kyo with a blank expression on his face. Only a few hours ago had he been relieved of the guilt of "killing" Tohru. Now this? "I didn't mean to, I wasn't _trying _to, but he was just a random rat walking by. I stomped my foot… you know." Kyo was trying to stay strong, mostly for Tohru. But he found he couldn't.

Kisa and momiji began to cry, Kagura leading them out of the room. When they were gone, Kyo lay his head down on Tohru's bed by her feet. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"Kyo," Tohru began. "It was an accident. Even though that's a horrible thing," Kyo felt a surge of guilt rush through him, " you didn't mean it. As long as you're sorry, and – Hana – chan! What are you doing here?" Hanajima had appeared out of thin air at the foot of the bed.

" I suppose I walked, I must have… your waves were ones of grief, and I needed to help you… there was something other than grief… something precious, something not everyone can have… will you clarify both?" Hanajima smiled warmly.

"Yeah, Tohru, dish us some dirt on Hana's wave report!"

"EH?! UO CHAN?!" this was a bit much for Tohru to handle. "Oh, I'm sorry you had to come all the way here, you see…"

"MY DEAREST BROTHER!" A sobbing Ayame stumbled through the door. "YOU!" He shouted, pointing at "Kyonkichi". "YOU KILLED HIM!" And with that, Ayame plunged Tohru's best butcher knife into his chest, scarlet blood splashing on his locket sized picture of Yuki. He struggled for breath on the ground for a moment, then fell out the window and lay still in the bushes.

When Shigure saw, it took him a while to take in that the figure, garbed in a scarlet stained wedding dress, was his best friend. His kimono fell to the ground as he instantly dissolved into a whimpering dog, unable to think of a single pervy thing to say, without his friend's stupid wink to accompany it. He ran off to the Sohma house, slitting Akito's throat with his dull nail, then slitting his own. Hatori walked past and shook his head at his friend's stupidity.

Despite himself, he injected the next person who walked past him with poison he had been saving for Akito. That person happened to be Kisa. She looked up at him with sad, orange eyes, before they lost their emotion. When Hatori let go of her, Kisa slid to the floor.

Hiro stormed over to Hatori, and, seeing the limp Kisa on the floor, pulled out a gun and shot him. When Haru saw what had happened, he turned "black" and beat Hiro to death. When Rin came by to kiss him, he did the same to her, then himself.

Kagura usually knew enough to stay away from the main house, but she walked in, and dropped dead from the shock. Nobody cares about Kureno, so we will just let him live… for now…

Back at the house, Hanajima was sensing something. "The waves… they are too much…" and she fell to the floor, her deep eyes shut off from the rest of the world. When Arisa saw that, it reminded her of how she used to love to see others in pain, and she tried to strangle Tohru. "Why… AREN'T… YOU… PASSING OUT? DARN YOU, TOHRU! WHY?!" So she resorted to strangling herself. Her last move was to sleigh Momiji with her trusty lead pipe. (With bloodstains! Hehe!)

Oh, and Kureno shot himself because of Arisa's suicide.

When Tohru heard, (or saw) all this, she leaned into Kyo's shoulder and cried, something that was very unlike her to do.

**Nine… Months… Later….**

"PUSH!" Screamed the nurse, one last time. "Congratulations, darling! You're the mother of a baby… cat shaped onigiri?!" Tohru smiled. She knew what was about to happen, and that made her happy. Kyo would take such good care of the baby, and with Shoui – Shoui and his new wife to help, they would hardly miss her… at least that's what she hoped.

For the past nine months, Tohru had sewed blankets, acquired bottles, and gotten everything they would need to take care of the baby. She knew she wouldn't be able to…

When Tohru looked around, she saw Kyo's face, and drifted of into… a world of marshmellows? Was that a manatee flying in the sky? And what were computer speakers doing in her pockets?

**The **_**real**_** nine months later…**

Tohru woke up, the rays of sunshine stinging her eyes. She smiled, rolling over, and spreading out in her bed. Lots had happened since that night in the forest, but she had gotten through it. Pulling on her skirt and top, she walked down to the kitchen to start getting breakfast ready. This morning it would be… leek omelets. Kisa's favorite. Kyo's least favorite… Oops. She remembered Kagura pounding Kyo, body slamming him, boxing his ears. All with love.

She remembered Kisa, playing the ladder game, her silence, her sweet voice. Her adorable romance with Hiro. All in a flash, she thought of them all. Rin, trying to break the curse. Haru, always 

there for Rin. Hiro, trying his hardest to be Kisa's hero. Ayame and Shigure, making their gay jokes. Hatori, who never had a problem helping them. Momiji, with his hyper energy. Hanajima and Arisa, who were always protecting Tohru. Kyoko, who changed for love… Tohru smiled and ran into all of their arms.

**Did you like it? I wanted the ending to be open ended. Did Tohru somehow die, or did everyone else survive? I shall go with the optimistic view, as I love the characters, and it was really hard for me to murder them. I don't own Fruits Basket, but I do hope you enjoyed my story of Homicide, Suicide, Revenge, and True Love's First Kiss…**


End file.
